saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyte Blayde Spinoff
A spinoff of Saints Row set in the Nyte Blayde universe. Plot and Details The player takes control of Nyte Blayde. At the start of the game, Nyte Blayde is bitten by Mr X, prompting the Cyrpian to turn on him. Nyte Blayde escapes into New City. There he meets Stu who becomes his sidekick and falls in love with a human woman Marion. He is later joined by Max Miller. Characters *Nyte Blayde/Franklin Nyte: After his wife was killed by the vampire Mr X, Franklin Nyte joined the Cyprian Order to hunt vampires. At the start of the game, he is bitten by Mr X, prompting the Cyprian Order to turn on him. *Max Miller: A follower Nyte Blayde gains. He is based on Matt Miller but more badass. *Ogre: A werewolf that joins Nyte Blayde as a follower. *Stu: Nyte Blayde's closest friend after leaving the Cyprian Order. *Marion: A reporter Nyte Blayde meets and who obsesses over him. *Mr X: The vampire who killed Franklin's wife. *The Cardinal/Alex Von Tess: Leader of the Cyprian Order. *The Bloody Canoness/Journey Kinkaid: A member of the Cyprian Order and Nyte Blayde girlfriend after his wife died. She was previously Lucas Tess' lover. *Daay Sord/Lucas Tess: Son of the Cardinal. He was used in experiments by the Cyprian Order that created the Reavers. Lucas was also the lover of the Bloody Canoness. *The Darkness: A mysterious entity. *Chief Dennis Simmons: New City's police chief. He believes Nyte Blayde is a menace to the city and leads a manhunt against him, while dodging questions on why the police are not doing anything about the vampires, Cyprian Order, demons or reavers. *Sylvia Nyte: Franklin's deceased wife. *Matt Miller: The narrator of the game, after the Boss gave him rights to the franchise in Saints Row 4 (explaining Max Miller) Setting New City. It's like Stilwater and Steelport but with vampires and demons. Gangs and Organizations *Vampires: They are vampires led by Mr X. *The Cyprian Order: A group of vampire slayers led by the Cardinal. Nyte Blayde was one of them before becoming a vampire. *Demons: Demons led by the Darkness. *Werewolves: Arch rivals of the vampires. *Reavers: Super vampires created by the Cyprian Order that went out of control and formed their own gang. They are led by the Cardinal's son, Lucas Tess. *Police: They believe Nyte Blayde to be a menace to New City, while ignoring the other vampires, the Cyprian Order, the demons and the reavers. Abilities and Features *Nyte Blayde would fight using the swords Nocturne and the Sun Ra. *Nyte Blayde can drink blood from people. *Nyte Blayde can earn cash from killing targets like vampires, demons or members of the Cyprian Order. *Nyte Blayde can recruit followers to assist him. *You can buy hideouts (Nyte Blayde is not going to call it a crib) *Players would have access to the Nyte Blayde Mobile and Nyte Blayde Cycle. *Collectable Audio logs of various characters in the game.